


Broken Wings

by fujoshikoi



Series: To Protect that Smile [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Adopted Yuri Plisetsky, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hardworking Yuuri, M/M, Victor Nikiforov messes up again, Yuuri saves the day again, angel!Yuuri, confident!yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 05:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12381813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fujoshikoi/pseuds/fujoshikoi
Summary: Victor was opening a box -- he didn't mean to break anything.(part ofTo Protect That Smile-- so if you loved that, please read this as this will be a series of what happened after the end and a preview of what their life was during the 7 years)





	Broken Wings

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this! First of all, if you haven't read my other fic yet,
> 
>  
> 
> [To Protect That Smile](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9133204/chapters/20753992)
> 
>  
> 
> please read that first. If you don't want to, the story is basically, Victor and Yuuri adopted Yurio and left them to find a career but Yuuri and Yurio watched one of his interviews which prompted Yuuri to decide and leave Victor for good -- 7 years later they found each other and found their way back to each other despite everything.

 

 

“Wow! What’s in this box?”

 

“Oh! Has it arrived?”

 

Victor was peering over the box that was just delivered to their house. Yuuri had all his and Yurio’s stuff delivered here in Russia from their flat in Japan.

Ever since Yuuri decided to give Victor another chance, the three have been living together again – like the family that they should.

It took Victor exactly six months though, to convince Yuuri that – no, this is real and no, he’s never ever walking out of them again. And even though Yurio really only visits them during Friday nights until Monday morning since the kid technically needs to stay at the dorm as its part of the contract he signed -- Victor treasured every moment they were together.

In fact, it was him who suggested that he moved in with them permanently – he’s the one who drafted the contract after all, he could just easily change things if Yurio so wishes – but Yurio doesn’t want to – in fact, the moment he suggested it, Yurio stared at him for a full five minutes before staring at his dad as he shrugged and said, “Otabek needs me as a roommate” and that, apparently, was the end of that discussion.

Back to the present though, it’s a Friday afternoon, and Chris told him that Yurio will be sent home early as per usual so the kid will probably be here shortly – hence, Yuuri cooking in their kitchen and him doing all the cleaning.

It was a routine.

He still goes to the office and rink every day with Yuuri who took over teaching the dancing class from Mila. He initially was asked by both Chris and Victor to join them in coaching/teaching/choreographing but Yuuri humbly declined stating that it’s their rink, and he didn’t want to impose more than he should’ve – the two, of course, easily waved him off, but Yuuri was anything if not stubborn so they reluctantly let the idea go – for the meantime, they made no promises about asking the next time though.

It was a good idea though.

Letting Yuuri teach dance – even Lilia, who visited one time after finding out that her protégé was removed from Chris and Victor’s staff, she watched Yuuri teach and asked him to perform a routine – thankfully, Yuuri is still a great dancer – Lilia Baranovskaya said so, which is a feat since she rarely gives compliments.

It’s only a bonus that the kids absolutely adores him and looks up to him. However, their senior skaters were restricted from even watching Yuuri perform – which was stopped as soon as Yuuri found out.

He and Yuuri had to have an extensive talk about his new found jealousy and possessive streak after that.

 

It was worth it.

 

 

But now, Victor is looking at the boxes that arrived—which were all Yurio’s, so he was curious. Yuuri was still cooking in the kitchen and told him to just start opening it and take out the contents one by one. He did as he was told until he was on the third box and pulled out something colorful with paper-like build – but when he looked closer, he saw that the sides have a sort of wood jutting out from the edges. He furrowed his eyebrows as he thought, _‘Is this a kite? I didn’t know Yurio enjoys kite flying’_ he mused as he pulled out the thing completely, just as someone opened the door and Yurio spilled out from it announcing his arrival and smiled when he saw him but stopped in his tracks as the smile was immediately washed off from his face as soon as he saw what he was holding.

 

“Oh! You’re home?” he asked as he tried to stand up, still holding the edges of the _kite_ that he almost tripped over but was luckily caught by Yurio before his face hit the ground.

 

“Oh. Thank god” he started as he added, “I thought – ” but was cut off when he heard Yurio yell

 

“YOU BROKE IT!”

 

“What?” was his reply, and soon, Yuuri was also in the living room wiping his hands on his shirt as he took in the scenario before sucking a breath and turning to Yurio as he heard his lover asked their son, “Yurio… what happened?”

 

“My wings! He broke it!” he heard Yurio say defiantly – openly glaring at him from where he stood and it took all of him to take his eyes off from his adopted son to look at what seems to be the cause of the problem.

 

It was broken in half.

 

Suddenly, Yurio was running away and heading towards his own room and slamming the door shut as Yuuri was immediately beside him trying to pry off the thing from his shaking hands.

 

He didn’t even know it was shaking.

 

“Was it important?” he asked Yuuri as soon as his lover came back from the kitchen to fetch him a glass of water. In a span of minutes, Yuuri was able to pry the wings off his hands, steer him towards the couch and fetch him a glass of water to calm him down – a literal angel.

“Not quite. He’s just a sentimental kid” was Yuuri’s answers as he felt the hands of his lover massaging his back – taking away all the tense from his body.

After a pregnant pause, he heard Yuuri say, “He wanted to show that to Otabek – I overheard him bragging about it last week – it’s nothing special, it was just… a part of his fairy costume when he was chosen for their school play when he was in third grade”

There was another pause before he heard himself say, “I – I really messed up, didn’t I?”

And he could even see the nod Yuuri is definitely doing behind him as he heard him answer, “You did… but it’s not unfixable”

He wondered about that. But before he could further ask Yuuri, he felt the Japanese tapped his shoulder twice before saying, “Alright, that’s enough time, go fetch him and tell him I want you both here in the living room in 15 minutes”

As usual, he does as he was told.

 

He hesitated knocking on Yurio’s door until he heard soft sobs coming from inside. He knocked softly but purposefully until he heard Yurio stopped sobbing and a small, “go away” which usually means, _‘I can talk to you but I really don’t want to’_ and he guessed, that’s the best he could get and opened the door anyway.

 

“I’m sorry to disturb you” was what he first said when he opened the door slightly, not letting himself in and just standing by the door – waiting.

 

“Yuuri said it was important to you, I’m sorry” he tried again since he failed to get a reaction the first time.

 

“Does it matter? It’s ruined now” he heard Yurio’s muffled voice from under the duvet.

 

He sighed, not knowing what to do so he just relayed the message to Yurio as he said, “Your dad said he wants both of us there in the living room in 15 minutes” which was only answered by a small nod and he closed the door.

He washed his face before he went back to the living room noting the numerous old newspaper Yuuri was holding as he took some of it from him and asked, “What’s this for?” as Yuuri handed some to him before setting it to the floor as he turned to Victor and asked, “Can you help me move the table?” to which he complied, albeit confusedly.

When Yuuri handed him the newspapers and ordered him to spread it out on the floor, he raised his eyebrows and started doing as he’s told as he asked again, “Yuuri, what is this for?” to which he heard the Japanese answered, “It’s supposed to be Yurio’s costume for Halloween – he kept bugging me the other day that he wanted to be one so why not make the costume today?”

“Huh? What do you mean –” he asked before he heard Yurio asked from the hallway, “What is this?” as he saw the kid’s eyes dart from him, to Yuuri to the newspaper clad floor as he heard Yuuri answer, “We’re making your costume now!”

There was a slight confusion on Yurio’s face before realization dawned on his face as he saw the kid smiled and smirked as he said, “Otabek will HAVE to eat his words now!” and went towards them.

They worked together.

Using a long white cloth that Yuuri cut in half except the last three inches on the top, they started to color it with water resistant colors that Yurio seemed to enjoy. Yuuri showed them the colors and placed a sponge on each, careful not to mix them as he showed him and Yurio how they will color the cloth.

 

It’s white and a bit thin and see through, maybe that’s what’s made this more beautiful after they finished it. Yuuri was the one who hanged it to dry – and when it did, he draped it over Yurio as he said, “Your wings have grown” and Yurio gave them both the softest smile.

 

After they had dinner and they turned for the night, he turned to Yuuri’s side and wrapped an arm around his mid and asked, “Can you tell me the story of the wings?” genuinely curious as he wanted to understand what happened earlier – and partly, because he wanted to know everything he missed while he was gone.

 

Yuuri turned to face him, which is usually what he does whenever someone initiates a conversation – they decided to look at each other every time they wanted to talk honestly, so he listened as he heard Yuuri say, “I already told you, it was for a school play” before cupping his cheeks with his free hand as he sighed and closed his eyes before adding, “It was a – a bad time, I – I wasn’t making much then since I got laid off by one of the factories I’ve worked at – they needed full time employees and I couldn’t do it if I had to pick up Yurio after school – it was inevitable”

 

He sucked in a breath.

 

It was one of those stories again.

 

He knew Yuuri had a hard time raising Yurio alone – Phichit, Seung gil, Mari, Yurio – hell, even Yuuri told him so, in one of the nights they found themselves talking. It was… unsettling, every time he hears these stories because he knows there’s still pain, and he wants it gone – Yuuri didn’t deserve it, but it is what it is and what it is, is in the past, so he just braces himself and hugs Yuuri tighter as if that could somehow work.

 

Yuuri hugs him back.

 

“I picked Yurio up from school one day but couldn’t find him amongst the other kids and thought that he just stayed back. But when he didn’t come out, well after most of the students have passed, I decided to check on their room – I saw him with the teacher” Yuuri continued as they held their gaze “the teacher saw me and ushered me inside and told me about how Yurio was so talented during the audition and was chosen as the fairy because he knew ballet – I was proud” he heard Yuuri stop and saw a tear form in his lover’s eye which was immediately blinked out as he heard him continue, “But then, Yurio threw a fit as he shouted how he doesn’t want that role before dragging me out of the school… when I asked him later that day, he confessed that the teacher told them that the participants would be shouldering part of the cost of the production and their own costume and that he knew we didn’t have money and how I was skipping meals”

 

He stopped at that.

 

And Victor was the one who had tears in his eyes.

 

“You skipped meals a lot?” he asked because he needed to know – he needed to know everything and all of Yuuri’s pain – all of Yurio’s pain – he wanted it all. But when he saw Yuuri nodded in ascent, he heard his own heart shatter.

 

“But I survived that – I told Yurio that I was hired again by a different company even though it was a lie – but I guess, back then, Yurio was also just as ready for any lie as I was so he accepted it and we went about the rest of our days” Yuuri said as he smirked a bit as he finished, “We gathered the supply from the nearby establishments – I asked for some scrap materials from our neighbors and built that wing myself – the rest of his clothes were sponsored by the teacher who was apologetic for the whole scenario – Yurio was the best in that program if I do say so myself”

 

“Stage dad” he teased Yuuri after a long silence.

 

They were just there. Holding each other in their shared bed each lost in their own thoughts before he heard Yuuri yawn and looked at him finally before saying, “Don’t tell Yurio, I still have the footage from that – he’d have my head but you’ll have to see it to believe it – he was the best” before falling asleep not hearing Victor’s answer as he kissed his lover’s forehead and whispered, “I don’t doubt it”

 

The following night, Yuuri didn’t forget about his promise and pulled out the footage just as Otabek and Chris was welcomed by Yurio inside.

 

They watched the video together with Yurio getting held by Yuuri who was laughing and soothing their son as three pair of eyes watched in amazement as a blonde kid with green eyes does a pirouette, colorful wings fluttering about in contrast with the angelic white outfit donning him.

 

He was in tears – from happiness when it ended.

 

 _Love and life_ – he’ll never miss out on anything ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking prompt suggestions on Tumblr and Twitter!! Send me beeps!!
> 
>  **Please read my other fics**[HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fujoshikoi/works)
> 
> Send me beeps and request on [TUMBLR](https://fujoshi-koi.tumblr.com) and TWITTER.
> 
> **Thanks for reading!!**


End file.
